


爱情万岁/知汉

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	爱情万岁/知汉

洪知秀从浴室出来，随意擦了擦头发后，把润湿的毛巾扔到一旁的沙发上。额前的碎发有些长了，稀稀拉拉的盖住眼睛。发梢还在滴水，从鬓角滑向颈间，越过锁骨，淌过赤裸的胸膛，一路向下，止步于围在胯间的纯白浴巾。

洪知秀撩起额前的碎发向后耙，凑近梳妆台的镜子看自己的眼睛。一双桃花眼泛着水光，微微有些发红。刚才洗发水一不小心误进了左眼，还好及时清洗，只是还有些泛红。

回头刚好与尹净汉的视线对上。

洪知秀视线下移，嘴角上扬，“宝贝该你了。”

“上来。”尹净汉也不起身，半倚在床头，拍拍身边的空出一半的床位。

“宝贝今天怎么这么心急？”洪知秀笑意更浓，走到床边，居高临下地看着尹净汉。

“上来。”尹净汉忽略掉他语气里的那令人讨厌的不正经，又重复了一次自己的要求。

“宝贝今天怎么了？不开心？”洪知秀俯下身子问道。

尹净汉猛地坐直，身体前倾，抓过洪知秀的手往床上一带，语气不爽地说道，“叫你上来就上来，那么多废话干嘛。”

洪知秀一下重心不稳往前栽倒，趴在尹净汉的腿上。尹净汉扶住他的肩膀向后一推，一用力，一翻身，将洪知秀压在身下。尹净汉撑起上半身想与他对视，却只能看到半合的双眼，低垂的睫毛。

“喂。”尹净汉按住洪知秀肩膀的手暗暗加力。

“嗯？”洪知秀的声音像是裹上蜂蜜的糖果，“怎么了宝贝？”

“妈的！”尹净汉的声音带着怒气，“你到底在看哪里？！就不能看着我的眼睛说话嘛？！”

洪知秀没有被尹净汉的低吼吓到，也没有感到任何意外，反而噗嗤笑出声来，“我在看我最想吃掉的美味啊。”尾音消失在尹净汉的唇边，洪知秀用手固定住他的脸，仰起下巴含住他的唇，用牙齿细细地啃噬，用舌头舔舐口腔里的每一寸。

整个过程，尹净汉没有任何动作。除了皱眉，他没有任何动作。

他的头发落在洪知秀的脸上，随着洪知秀的动作一下一下蹭着，让人心痒难耐。洪知秀伸手将他的头发别在耳后，按住他的后脑勺。

“唔。”尹净汉呼吸不畅，想要挣脱。

洪知秀察觉到他的挣扎，松开手也松开口，舔舔自己的嘴唇，似乎意犹未尽。桃花眼弯起来，注视着被自己蹂躏后红得滴血的双唇。

“洪知秀。”尹净汉喘着气，扳着洪知秀的脸，手指一点一点使劲，强迫他与自己对视，“你看着我的眼睛。”

洪知秀眼底有一闪即逝的惊讶。这还是第一次从对方口中听到自己的名字，感觉有一点点奇特。明明没有过互通姓名的两个人，却原来都知道对方的名字啊。原来他对自己是好奇的啊。

“宝贝，”洪知秀笑得很好看，摸上尹净汉的手，将他的手指一根一根松开，“你弄痛我了。”

“妈的，”尹净汉一把扯开围在洪知秀胯间，本来就松松垮垮的浴巾，撑起身体，强行让他翻身背对自己，“老子要让你痛不欲生。”

要不是尹净汉的语气真的听起来挺严肃的，洪知秀真的想要笑出声来。痛不欲生什么鬼啊。

尹净汉才没管身下人的腹诽，拉开拉链，把牛仔裤连同内裤往下一拉，就跨坐在洪知秀的屁股上。感觉有热物搭上来的时候，洪知秀有些哭笑不得，“宝贝，你不会想要上我吧？”

“对，老子要操哭你！”伴随着信誓旦旦的语气，尹净汉扶住洪知秀的后腰，抬起半软不硬的性器顶住身下人的后穴，就要往里面挤。

“宝贝，”洪知秀反手握住作乱的小净汉，温柔地上下撸动着，“还没硬就想要硬来呐。”

“喂，”尹净汉俯下头张口咬住洪知秀后颈的一小块皮肤，脸有些红，凶巴巴地说着，“闭嘴。”

“唔。”尹净汉的舌头若有似无的舔过后颈的那块被咬过的皮肤，在凸起的肩胛骨上打转流连，然后顺着脊柱沟，一点一点，向下啃食。洪知秀不由得跟着他的节奏喘气，“哈……宝贝……”一边加快手上的速度。

“你慢……慢一点……”尹净汉有些吃不住洪知秀突如其来的加速。

“慢……慢着……停……停下……”尹净汉喘息着，拨开洪知秀的手，然后扶着自己的性器再一次抵住洪知秀紧闭的穴口，“这样呢……够硬了吧……”

“宝贝，这样是不行的，”洪知秀笑得无奈，“要先润滑啊。”

“妈的，心累，”尹净汉翻身呈大字型躺好，“还是你来吧。”

洪知秀求之不得。

立刻翻出床头柜里事先准备好的套子暴风套上后，抬起尹净汉的双腿再慢慢往下压，露出待放的花心来。用食指沾满KY，抵住已经微微张开的穴口，浅浅地抽插，翻出粉色的嫩肉来。尹净汉的内壁很温暖，紧紧裹住洪知秀的食指，慢慢加入的中指和无名指。

然后猛然一齐抽出，尹净汉发出难耐的呜咽。

“宝贝，”洪知秀轻笑，“想要吗？”

尹净汉看着他点头，眼睛都要溢出一汪春水来。

“说出来啊，宝贝。”洪知秀笑意更深，虽然自己的性器早已硬得发烫，但为了听到尹净汉难耐的哀求，他还能再忍一会儿。因为那种销魂噬骨的滋味，真是屡试不爽。

不过这次尹净汉可没如他所愿，自己抬起腰来往前一送，小知秀的顶端就已经被迫进入了温热的甬道，“别……他妈……磨磨……唧唧的……唔……”

尹净汉口齿不清地吐槽着，自己动起腰来，不过十来秒便停了下来，嘴里还念叨着，“妈的……真累……”

洪知秀笑着把他剩余的话都吞入口中，两人交换着彼此的津液和呼吸。洪知秀猛地全根没入，捕捉到尹净汉一瞬间的茫然后，开始剧烈地抽插起来。

“唔……唔……”尹净汉呜咽着像是在抗议什么，于是洪知秀放缓了速度，也给了他开口的自由。

“唔……知……秀……”尹净汉仰着头，有些失神地跟着这个占有他的男人的节奏抖动，“知……秀……”

洪知秀的性器瞬间又涨大了几分，深深一挺，他又开始了新的一轮撞击。直到他找到了那个令人癫狂的临界点，尹净汉已经去了好几次。猛地将性器拔出，洪知秀满足地叹气。

“宝贝。”

无人回应。

洪知秀将装着自己子子孙孙的套子扔进垃圾桶，回头发现不知道什么时候尹净汉已经安然入睡了。将他半垮的牛仔裤脱掉，洪知秀拿用热水浸湿的毛巾为尹净汉进行清理，然后为他盖好被子，熄了灯。

 

隔日清晨。七点。

尹净汉还没醒。洪知秀已经梳洗完毕，穿着昨天的那套西装，拿着公文包，准备回家换套衣服去上班。走到酒店房间门口，顿了顿，又折回来站在床边看了一会儿尹净汉。

尹净汉。

洪知秀用只有自己能听见的声音呢喃着。他缓慢摇头，俯下身子，在尹净汉的眼皮上落下如羽毛般轻盈的一吻。

你看，我连你的名字都不敢叫呐，宝贝。

你的名字有毒，你的眼睛是蛊。

我怕一旦沾染，就万劫不复了啊净汉。

洪知秀无奈地苦笑，转身向门口走去。

咔哒。门被打开，又被合上。

尹净汉翻了个身，继续沉睡。

 

就让我吻你吻你吻你直到天明  
别再等待不曾降临的真理  
黎明之前只要和你尽情嬉戏  
————「爱情万岁」五月天

完。


End file.
